Donatello
Donatello or Don/Donnie is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the favorite turtle and best friend of April O'Neil, younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother to Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo. He is "The Brains" ''of the team. Bio ''"Hey. Donnie here. I'm the brains of this operation. So I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. Can someone PLEASE help me on how to make April to notice me?!?" '' '-'' ''Donnie''' Description Donatello is the team inventor and weaponeer. He creates all their gadgets from the simplest bo-staff to their incredible vehicles. He's utterly brilliant, able to cobble together fantastic stuff from things he's literally scrounged from a trash heap. He's obsessively detail-oriented and often impatient that his brothers can't keep up with him intellectually. But Donnie also happens to be the most reclusive and socially awkward of the Turtles - especially when April is on her way! History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of Splinter, while Donatello and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donatello and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Unlike previous incarnations, he is tall and thin with brown/red eyes. His quiet and shy nature gives him a more professional look, which comes across as the strong silent type. He is good with machines and has a talent for making new technology for his brothers. But there's one thing he hasn't gotten right... getting April to notice him. Personality Donatello is quiet and more reserved than his brothers. He does not have Mikey's outgoing nature or ability to make friends quickly, but his loyalty to the friends he does make is considerable. He also has a tendency to take things personally and deeply to heart, such as the care and protection for The Pulverizer and being the most upset by April's departure after the mutation of her father. Donatello is a bit awkward in social situations; having neither Leo's charisma or Raph's indifference to what people think. Donnie is not without faults. He is nervous, easily annoyed and, while not prone to regular bursts of anger like Raph, he can lose his temper, especially when technology fails or performs ineffectively. He is also rather romantic and very loving. He is able to appreciate the love between his father Splinter and his late wife, as well as the growing affection between April and Casey. Donnie is particularly skilled, having "a way with machines" and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits, such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathmatics, and metallurgy. This makes him very nerdy, especially in the eyes of Raph. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, and often is the voice of reason and logic. In previous incarnations, Donnie is seen as second-in-command, but no such title has been established in this series, thus far. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter. Donnie tends to clash with Leo over these "traditional methods", as seen with Metalhead and later, the Turtle Mech. Powers, Abilities, Weaponry and Skills Ninjutsu: '''Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. '''Enhanced Strength: An regular turtle can pull 5x its body weight. He and his brothers have been mutated and have had years of training under a grand master of martial arts, so their strength has been amplified as a result. Enhanced Speed: '''Despite being a turtle, he is not slow. He can run fast enough to avoid laser fire from a Kraang weapon. He can also move things at enhanced speeds too, such as twirling his bo-staff. '''Stealth: '''Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. '''Naginata: '''His bo-staff has a built switch blade on one end. '''Shell: '''He has the normal ability of a turtle to get into his shell. '''Healing Factor: '''He was able to take numerous hits from mutants like Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Dogpound and Slash, seriously injuring himself and was still able to fight he also was able to fight Shredder and was hurt by him. '''Intelligence and Communication: He is incredibly intelligent able to calculate complex equations in his head, create different machines and handle the creation of medicines and other chemical compounds. He enjoys tinkering with items he finds in the junkyards and in the abandoned part of the sewers, which have allowed him to make the Shellraiser, the T-phone and Tpod. Donatello also is a master of strategy and helps Leonardo as a tactician in many of the more involved and complex missions. Touched by his father as human given the power to speak and understand perfectly human english. Stamina and Endurance: '''Due to his ninjitsu training, he has a great deal of stamina, which allows him to keep up with his training. A good exhibition of his stamina is seen when Donatello is training the Pulverizer. He able to take hits better then Mikey can take, but not as good when compared to Leo and Raph. Relationships/Interacting with other Characters. ''See: Donatello (Relationships) Quotes *''"Give it all ya got."'' *''"Booyakasha!"'' *''"I hate it when he does that."'' * "When Leatherhead grabs him by the face* GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!!" (Mikey: I'll help you Donnie!) "Chains wraped around his waist and Mikey pulls him hard* NOT LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!!" *''"But we're still chaining him up right?"'' * "I'm serious sensei!" *''Seeing the Pulverizer being mutated* "Holy MACKEREL!"'' *''Remembering Splinter took away his weapon* "AW sewer apples!"'' *''"But we're not the ones taking the risk! The Pulverizer is!"'' *''"Gentlemen and Raphael."'' *''seeing the Kraang portal* "It's beautiful...Scientifically speaking."'' *''(When Seeing the wasp Egg) Fascinating.'' *''"Aha! So in order to gain the wisdom we need we have to do the mistake, so we can go!"'' *''Insulting Raph* "And...OH! You don't keep your back straight when doing Omote Kote Gyaku! And You're Ugly!"'' *''"Run!"'' *''*When Realizing Raph took the Egg* *gasps* Holy mackerel. He took the egg.....he's out there somewhere...waiting.'' *''"Greenie? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that."'' *''"And the fact that he had me BY THE FACE MIKEY!!!"'' *''"I've been working on something pretty awesome."'' *''Donnie: Wait...insult him *Raph*? Splinter: Yes. Donnie: And he can't fight back? Splinter: No. Donnie: *Chuckles* I'm feeling good about this plan.'' *''"I don't know who see is *Karai* but I knowI hate 'er!"'' *''"When Spy-Roach takes Mikey* IT'S GOT MIKEY!!!!"'' *''"Tell me again why we're rescuing this guy?"'' *''"When April calls him* DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! MY SWEET SWEET PRINCESS IS ALIVE!!!"'' *''"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a rag doll!!!"'' *''"Aw come on!"'' *''"Can we make sudden moves now!?"'' *''"He's grabbing me by the face again!"'' *''"Oh so the truth comes out."'' *''"Upon Seeing April* She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."'' *''"Uh...these aren't costumes....we're mutants."'' *''"You can't smash this roach, okay. He's special. Really Special."'' *''"That's not funny Raph! There's something out there tryin' o hurt my April! I mean our April...April."'' *''"(When Pulverizer Asks if they could continue their training.) No."'' *''To Leatherhead*Yes...You did it again! WHY DO YOU KEEP GRABBING MY FACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!?"'' *''"When Raph dubs Mikey and him the A minus Team* That's probably the best we're gonna get out of 'em."'' *''"Well it would have worked out great, if SOMEBODY *Mikey* Hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!"'' *''"You're just jealous that you're out in the cold while I'm here in the lair enjoyin' Mikey's last slice of pizza."'' *''"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavorville!"'' *''"To April* "C'mon. just try it. Sometimes two things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple...er, I mean food."'' *''"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."'' *''"After Raph's joke* NOT FUNNY!"'' *''Mikey*telling him about Raph's symptoms* "He keeps tellin' me I'm the smartest guy he knows!" Donnie: "Okay, Okay so he's delusional.'' *''"After Cutting the green wire* It worked! *excited* GUYS! MIKEY WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!"'' *''"Mikey: I can't believe he's gone. Donnie: Oh don't worry Mikey, uh Leo.. He just need some space. You meant the pizza guy didn't you. Mikey: Yeah."'' *''"Great, four times in a row! He'll never see that comin'!"'' *''"Don't worry April, we promise we'll get him back."'' *''(After Mikey says something about talking to Splinter about Leo) No dice guys; Looks like he took April out to do some special training.'' *''"He's not growing them shellbrain, he's holding them captive."'' *''"April: Are you hurt? Donnie: Just my pride...and my internal organs."'' *''"My flow chart is awesome!"'' *''(While Possessed) He is no longer a threat to the egg.'' *''"April texted me. April texted me!? This is the best day!"'' *''"Mikey STOP!"'' *''(After Mikey asks if the Parasitic wasp was the one that stung Leo) "A Mutant Version, then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus on to him."'' *''"No it doesn't have a radio!"'' *''Donnie: Leo drives. Mikey and Raph: Why!? Donnie: He's least likely to hit something just for fun." Mikey and Raph: True."'' *''"Gentlemen and Lady, I give you, the T-Phone!"'' *''"T-Phone, Self-destruct!"'' *''"PEDAL FASTER!"'' *''"April, I'm sorry but we can't get there. But don't you worry, you just stay calm, and '''RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" * (When the Water Creature gets a hold of the Turtle Sub) "That's it! It's got us! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" * "Pulverizer got his wish!" *''Pulverizer saying being mutated was cool* NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT'S COOL?!'' *''"I promise Timothy...one day I'll turn you back."'' *''"That's right Timothy...it's us. The Turtles."'' *''(After Slapping Leo) "Sorry to burst your possessed bubble Leo. We may not have the egg, but a sample of your blood should provide a cure."'' *''(Leo) "There's a force field?! Why didn't you tell me?! (Donnie) "Well, because I wanted us to fail. OBVIOUSLY, I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!"'' *''"Whoa, Leo. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking? ...HE'S THINKING IT!!"'' *''(After April kiss him on the cheek) *Gasp* "So...Awesome...I LOVE BEIN' A TURTLE!"'' *''"Ugh...What hit me? It was like...Raph only, b-bigger and meaner! Angrier but, not quite as ugly..."'' *''(Raph make Donnie bite one of his sai)"Mph! Taste like leather and sweat!"'' *''(Raphael: What's going on Donnie?) *high voice* "It's a Kraang sweet sixteen birthday party. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"'' *''"By Darwins beard..."'' *''(After being called 'Stickmaster' by Casey) "Who're you calling Stickmaster, Puckhead?!"'' *''(Casey: Alright Donnie, how' d we get outta here? You're the expert GAP-TOOTH.) "Gap-tooth? Looked in the mirror lately CAVE-MOUTH?"'' *''(When he sees 1987 April) "Nice jumpsuit!"'' *''"Anybody have any hand sanitizer?"'' *''"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have big, huge, GIANT PROBLEMS!"'' *''*Reverses Kraang portal polarity* YES! I did it! I rule!"'' *''"Aw you gotta be kidding me!"'' *''"Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof anyway?"'' *''"Woo, king of the mountain, baby!"'' *''(In a Gandalf voice) "You shall not pass!"'' *"Two kisses in one day... Eat it Casey Jones. EAT IT! Haha! POWCHICAPOWPOW!' * (Casey: How' d you ever talk me into gettin' into this leaky death trap?) "Hey, the turtle sub is a fully amphibious strike vehicle, seats six and is turtle powered. (April: Yeah, we know.) *While pedaling* *"Great, you-you know what this means right?? Now we have TWO RAPHAELS!!!!" *''*Donnie breaks a crystal in Dimension X, causing a reaction* (Raph: "What's that?") "Something not good. Go Go GO!"'' *"No way! It smells like cheese fossils!" Gallery See Donatello/Gallery Trivia * * As revealed in Vision Quest, his Spirit Element is the Mountain; he relies too much on his mind and not on his body, therefore he must be strong and stand his ground. * Rob Paulsen, who provides the voice for Donatello, also provided the voice of Raphael in the 1987 TV series until it's ninth season. *He's named after the Renaissance Sculptor Donatello. *His bandana color, purple, represents his personality - Wisdom and Intelligence. *Unlike his other incarnations, this version of Donnie has a crush on April O'Neil. *He could have a friendly rivalry with Casey over April's affections, but would probably not to the point where he made the mistake his father and Shredder made years ago. *This Version of Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. *In this version, while Donatello still fights with his weapons of choice, a Rokushakubo, (a Bō staff), in this incarnation his staff can be converted into Naginata, (a "pole-blade"), via a retractable blade inside one end of the staff. It has been seen as early as the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". *In the episode "Metalhead", Donnie gets permission from Splinter to upgrade his weapon, but after the events of the episode, it would seem that he decided against it, but the retractable blade feature makes more appearances afterwards. *Donatello is the tallest of his brothers. *There's a running gag in the series where he gets grabbed by the face by Leatherhead when he gets out of control. *His main season is springtime. *His main elements are forest and metal. *Donnie is the genius of the team. *He's so far the only one to have or attempt, to train someone. *There's a running gag where his Bo' Staff will break in a fight. *He has mastered Bōjutsu, ''Sōjutsu, ''Naginatajutsu, ''Bōryaku, 'Intonjutsu, 'Tenmon, ''Chi-mon, ''Shinobi-iri, ''Shurikenjutsu, Archery, computer hacking, building machines, and ''Bōryaku.' *His name in Italian means Gift. *His kanji name is ドナテッロ (''Donaterro) *He knows medical treatment. *He can hold his breathe for 15 minutes. *He is in a rivalry with Casey over who will win April's heart. *Donnie's eye color goes from brown to red. *Due to his behavior in "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" (and various other episodes), he is the second to Raphael in temper and anger. *When Donnie's T-Phone rings, it has the tune of the intro of the 1987 series. *In Karai's Vendetta, his caller ID for April's phone is "Donny Boy" and she has a picture of him with flowers and stars, a dark red butterfly or bow on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. *It is revealed at the New York 2012 Comic Con that Donatello has a pet cockroach who will undergo two mutations and become a villain . *According to J.R. Ventimilia (executive producer) Donatello is "(...)a little obsessive compulsive, a little high-strung. *He's the third oldest/second youngest of his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo *Donatello is an expert in fields of metallurgy. *Despite being opposites, Donnie has been shown being really close to Mikey. *He has a picture of April eating pizza as a screen saver for his computer *For some reason, Donnie, along with Raph, wanted Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns and were urgently trying to tell Leo not to say they weren't in "Enemy of My Enemy" *His main pillars are wisdom and weapons. *He's so far the only turtle whose named has been said by the Kraang. *He has an IQ of 637. *His quote "My sweet princess is alive" could be a reference to the game, Donnie Saves a Princess. *Out of all the Turtles, Donnie seems to tolerate the Pulverizer/ Timothy more. *He has a minor case of OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) which explains his occasional anger outbursts. *The first two humans who have entered the lair (April and Pulverizer) have been closer to Donnie out of the four turtles. *He is the first turtle to be seen without his mask on. *He is the second turtle said "Booyakasha!" *He is the first turtle who was kissed (three times on his right cheek, first time was Mikey, second time was April and the third time was Bigfoot). *He has a fear of rejection in relationship with April. *He played The Wizard in Mazes & Mutants like his 2003 incarnation in BTTS episode, "SuperQuest". *He is the third Turtle to hide completely in his shell, as seen in "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman". *He is the first Turtle to have his name mentioned by the Kraang. * He is the first Turtle to stop breathing due to nearly dying in his dream in "In Dreams". * He seems to have a mild case of obsessive compulsion disorder as he is highly considerate of his inventions. * According to April, Donnie can be a total jerk about Mikey being a screw-up. Sometimes he doesn't appreciate him. Video Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Good Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Good Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:The Turtles Category:Male Category:Wise Guys Category:Alive Category:Hot tempered Category:Mutant Animals Category:Family to the turtles Category:Sons Category:Kraang's enemies